Digidestined Valintine's Day
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Takari and Sorato. Songfic to Deena Carter's "How Do I Get There".


This is a Valentines fic. It's a Takari/Sorato. Joe is 20, Matt, Tai, and Sora are 19, Mimi and Izzy are 18, TK and Kari are 15, Davis, Yolei, and Ken are 14, and Cody is 13. Digimon doesn't belong to me, Toei owns it. The song, "How Do I Get There", belongs to Deena Carter, or at least she sings it. The song Matt sings to Sora is called "Closer" by Jo Dee Messina. Also, in this fic everyone's parents know about the Digimon.  
  
**********  
We've always been the best of friends,  
No secrets and no demands,  
But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue,  
I see a different light around you.  
One thing,  
I haven't told you,  
I just want to hold you,  
And never let go-oh!  
I need to know!  
**********  
  
Kari was puzzled, and more then a little hurt. It seemed like TK had forgotten it was Valentine's Day. She'd sent him a bouquet of roses, but he'd e-mailed her and said he'd  
forgotten and would get her present to her later. How could he have forgotten? Her  
d-terminal beeped, signifing an e-mail. It said:  
Kari,  
I wrote this rhyme,  
Just for you,  
Listen close,  
So you'll know what to do.  
  
Talk to Tai,  
He'll give you a clue,  
Do as he says,  
And I'll soon see you.  
~ Your secret admirer  
Kari blinked. "I have a secret admirer? I'll bet it's Davis. Oh well, I'll play along." She  
went into Tai's room. "Hey Tai, I have a secret admirer and he said to talk to you."  
Tai snickered. "Oh yeah, he said to go see Sora."  
Kari shrugged and headed for Sora's appartment.  
When she got there Sora was really nervous about something. "Matt asked me to  
come to his consert tonite and to a movie afterwards." she confided.  
"You guys have been going out for a year or so right?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah, but this is our first Valentine's Day together. It has to be special."  
Kari smiled, "I'm sure it will be. I have a secret admirer."  
"Right. He said to see Mimi, she's visiting Yolei."  
"Ok, good-bye Sora."  
"See ya'"  
  
**********  
How do I get there from here,  
How do I make you see,  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?  
Lost in your lovin' arms,  
Is where I want to be.  
You know I love you,  
How do I get there?  
**********  
Sora got to Matt's consert right on time. She slipped into her front row seat just as he  
began singing his first song. About halfway through the consert Matt began to speak.  
"This next song I dedicate to my girlfriend and best friend, Sora. Happy Valentine's  
day babe. Come on up."   
Sora blushed but did as he asked. When she was standing beside him on the stage he  
started to sing.  
"I love the way you look at me,  
Can't you see,  
You're the only one that I could ever need?  
Can't you feel how much   
How much I wanna get  
Maybe just a little, just a little bit,  
  
Closer!  
Closer than anything,  
Don't you wanna be,  
Closer,  
Till there's nothing in between,  
You and me?  
Yeah, closer."  
  
With that he took Sora's hand in the one not holding the microphone. He dropped to  
one knee and looked up at her. Then, in front of millions of people worldwide, (The  
consert was being televised) he said, "Sora, we've shared so much together, so many  
secrets, (she knew he was talking about the Digimon, although they weren't really a  
secret) Will you marry me?"  
Part of Sora wanted to kill him for doing this in public, but the other part urged her to  
say yes. She chose the latter. "Yes Matt, I will."  
She smiled as she heard June's screams of rage coming all the way from Odiba where  
she was obviosly watching. Even more so she could hear the shouts and cheers from her  
friends and from all the Digimon. Now, at last, she was truely happy, as Matt slipped the  
ring on her finger. She went back to her seat as Matt continued the consert.  
**********  
You probaly think I've lost my mind,  
Taking this chance,  
Crossing that line.  
Well I promise to be truer then true,  
Dreaming every night,  
That these arms're 'round you.  
I can't,  
Wait any longer,  
This feeling's gettin' stronger,  
Help me find my way!  
**********  
Mimi opened the door grinning. "Are you watching Matt's consert?" she asked.  
Kari shook her head.   
"Matt asked Sora to come onto the stage and he's singing to her! I think he's going to  
propose!"  
"Mimi get in here!" Yolei yelled.  
Mimi and Kari ran into the living room where Yolei and her whole family were  
huddled in front of the TV. Matt was just dropping to one knee.  
"Sora," he said. "We've shared so much together, so many secrets, will you marry  
me?"  
"Yes Matt, I will."   
Kari, Yolei, Mimi, and Yolei's entire family began cheering. They were glad Sora and  
Matt were happy.  
"That's so cool." said Gatomon. "Now, when you and TK get married Biyomon will  
be my sister-in-law. Sorta. Or would that be Digimon-in-law?"  
Kari blushed. "Who says TK and I are getting married, we're only 15!"  
"Oh yah. Human years are slow."  
Kari rolled her eyes. "Mimi, I have a secret admirer and his last clue was to come see  
you."  
Mimi nodded "Come into my room for a minute."  
"MY room!" Yolei said.   
Mimi shrugged. Once the three of them plus their Digimon were in Yolei's room,  
Mimi began to pull stuff out of the closet. "He said to get you all dressed up." she said.  
Hawkmon respectfully turned his eyes as Kari changed into a pretty green dress. "He also  
said to go to the park." Mimi added, shooing her towards the door.  
Kari walked to the park and sat down on a bench to wait for Davis. She was close  
enough to the pavilian to hear Matt's band playing. Suddenly a pair of warm arms  
encircled her neck. She gasped, jumped up, and whirled around. TK stood there grinning  
at her.  
"Where's Davis?" she asked.  
TK laughed. "I'm your secret admirer silly! Would you like to dance?" he asked as  
Matt began to play a slow song. Kari realized he was wearing a suit. He looked  
uncomfortable and stiff and it made Kari laugh. She nodded. They began to dance and  
then their lips met as Matt sang on.  
"How do I get there from here,  
How do I make you see?  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?  
Lost in your lovin' arms,  
Is where I want to be!  
You know I love you,  
How do I get there?" 


End file.
